24fandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Powell
Henry Powell was a terrorist co-conspirator of Habib Marwan during Day 4. Before Day 4 Powell was a computer consultant working at the Rockland Building. He was a former employee of the defense contractor McLennen-Forster, and still freelanced for that company. During his time at McLennen-Forster, he joined the terrorist cell of Habib Marwan and worked for him to turn the Dobson Override device into a weapon of mass destruction. Two months prior to the meltdown date, Powell attended a Heritage Foundation dinner at the Hyatt in Los Angeles. He met with Audrey Raines, and found out when she would be returning to Los Angeles with her father, Secretary of Defense James Heller. Day 4 During Day Four, Powell kept in contact Marianne Taylor, a mole working at CTU. He also made a few calls to Dina Araz, another one of Marwan’s subordinates. Powell went to Omar’s warehouse in the Santa Clarita Valley to pick up the briefcase containing the Override. Although Audrey openly recognized his face, Omar assured Powell that she would die, and he left for the Rockland Building. His conspirator Ali installed the device in IDS Systems, and used their hardware to download the virus into the nuclear reactors. who recognizes him, shortly after he examined the Dobson Override for Omar]] After Heller’s execution was stopped by Jack Bauer, Marianne informed Powell that Jack and Audrey were heading for Felsted Security in Burbank to identify him from camera surveillance taken at the dinner (since Audrey couldn't remember his name). Powell arranged for a group of men to kill Jack and Audrey at Felsted, and told Marianne to divert suspicion away from herself, since there would be an internal investigation once the two were dead. The attack failed, however, and Jack and Audrey escaped, with the help of Tony Almeida. Powell ordered Marianne to stay at CTU, since leaving might arouse suspicion, and an interrogation might point back to him. Though all air traffic had been grounded, Powell used special ordinates from McLennen-Forster, and was able to get clearance for a helicopter in Van Nuys to take him out of Los Angeles. When he arrived at the helipad, however, he found that the clearance had been superseded by the Department of Defense. Knowing that Audrey or Secretary Heller was behind this, he ordered the pilot, at gunpoint, to fly him out. The pilot reluctantly agreed, but Jack and Tony arrived just in time to stop the chopper from taking off. As he was being taken into custody, Powell attempted to bribe them, but to no avail. Before Tony and Jack could secure Powell in their car, he was killed by one of Marwan’s snipers from a nearby building. Nearby Powell's corpse, Jack reported the murder to CTU shortly after 3pm. Roughly an hour later at 4:06pm, Curtis Manning had Powell's body wheeled into the room to demonstrate the gravity of the situation to Henry's former mole, Marianne Taylor. She soon agreed to cooperate with CTU. Memorable quotes * Marianne Taylor: I am not going to spend the rest of my life in jail! *''' Henry Powell': You'll be taken care of. You know that. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * '''Henry Powell': The people I know - they'll pay you. * Jack Bauer: Shut up! ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Henry Powell: Who are you guys? Police? FBI? * Tony Almeida: Actually, I'm currently unemployed. ("Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm'') Background information and notes * Henry Powell is one of the only characters to appear in two episodes solely as a corpse. Others are Alan York and David Goss. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters